Bad Touch Sugar Trio
by MissLuckyStar
Summary: What exactly where Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead doing while Vanellope was learning how to drive? Takes place during the events of the movie while the protagonists are doing there own thing. Songfic and a fail summary.


** Hello everyone! Anyway I haven't wrote a fic in like three years, so please don't be too hard on me. lol^^"**

I was thinking about how much the trio of Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis from WIR reminded me of the Bad Touch Trio from Hetalia. And this is the end product, a songfic based off the Bad Touch Trio's song "Overflowing Passion". I never wrote one before so some feedback would be appreciated, but please no flames.

Anyway enjoy.c;

The champion racer known as Taffyta began to pace impatiently, arms folded behind her back as her and her closest of friends, Candlehead and Rancis stood not too far away as they were at the Sugar Rush speedway. "You know, I'm getting real tired of that glitch ruining everything." She spoke as she placed her trademark lollipop back in her mouth while she paced

Rancis nodded in agreement as he walked over to the girl, arms folding across his chest. "Yeah, she's always getting in our way and I'm getting real sick of it."

"There has got to be a way to get rid of her." The female racer said as she stopped her pacing to look at the other two.

"Yeah, but how?" It was now Candlehead who spoke, curious to see what Taffyta would've come up with.

*They start to think as music begins to play.*

_"We can achieve anything." Taffyta was the one who sung first, looking at her closest friends.  
"We don't need any reason." Candlehead jumped into the song with excitement.  
"At this age." Rancis sung, smug grin on his face._

_They all sung in unity. "Our Daily life."_

_Taffyta crossed her arms across her chest with hard confidence. "I'm truly unbeatable."  
"Being cheery is the best!" Candlehead sung as she smiled with joy.  
"My looks are my driving power." The only male in the group sung, gloating to himself.  
"Each of us in our own way." They all sung together._

Rancis continued to gloat to himself, looking at himself in his portable mirror. "I'm so beautiful, I even amaze myself."  
"You think you can beat me at a race?" Taffyta asked the fourth wall, a deadly look on her face  
"You tell them Taffyta!" Candlehead stood beside her friend as she sung.

"Bold everyday," They sung.  
"Let's go!" Candlehead exclaimed with a hop.  
"The world is forever spinning." Rancis sung with smug confidence.  
"The fastest and sweetest! " Taffyta said as she did her signature jump.  
"And mischevious!" Candle peeped up.  
"Let's spend the days racing and having fun." ("And adore my good looks.") Rancis sung as he walked closer to his friends with a charming expression.  
Taffyta scoffed in response. "Ha, you wish!"

*Rancis scowls at Taffyta as an epic rock solo is cued while they think of ideas.*

"Oh yeah, how about...no. That's stupid."

"Hey how about?"

Taffyta smacked fist against her palm, growing frustrated. "We have to teach her a lesson somehow!"

*The singing resumes as they continue to think.*

_"Laughing a-lot!" Candlehead sung as she giggled a bit,  
"Being number one is too much fun!" Taffyta exclaimed with pride as she closed her eyes.  
"Admiring myself in the mirror!" Rancis sung, glaring at himself in the mirror, fixing his blonde hair.  
"Just an ordinary day for us." Taffyta and Candlehead sung a duet line, ignoring the boy._

"Peanut butter cups..."  
"Strawberry hard candy..."  
"I just love my candle!"

*The strawberry and peanut butter themed children just stared at Candle with confusion. "What?" The asked her while she shrugged with equal confusion. "What?"*

_"Were the best there is." They all sung in unity.  
"Except for that glitch." Rancis sung with evident disgust in his voice.  
"That dirty little mistake." Taffyta muttered as she clenched her fists.  
"She's always want to race with us." Candlehead sung, not annoyed like her friends, but held a curious look.  
"But she never will." Taffyta concluded with a smirk as he put her lollipop in her mouth.  
"Let's talk about something else." Rancis suggested through song as he looked at Taffyta who was getting wind up about Vanellope.  
"Taffyta nodded as she thought of a more positive topic. "Lollipops and racing, spending the day in a confident mood."  
"Under our sugary sun." Candlehead sung, looking above to the sweet sky of Sugar Rush._

"Bold everyday!" They sung as they held condfident expressions on their faces.  
"Let's go!" Taffyta told her mates.  
"The world is forever spinning." Candle chirped.  
"There is no one as hot and dashing as myself!" Rancis continued to boast he tried to kiss himself in his mirror.  
"Don't get in my way!" Taffyta told the fourth wall as she held a proud posture and smug look.  
"Being bubbly is good right guys? Let's make tomorrow fun too!" Candlehead said with excitement as she walked over to the others.

"Still a sexy beast..." Rancis growled to himself before joining his two female friends.  
The trio joined together as they put their arms on each other's shoulders with crafty expressions on their faces. "Holding our own values!"

*Music has started to slow down as the trio start to think of ways to capture and find Vanellope before Taffyta gets an idea as her eyes perk up and theres a devilish smirk on her face.*

"I think I found of a way to keep that glitch away from my- I mean our track."

**Yeah, sorry if it sucks. I swear I have better things that still need to be typed up. Anyway, did anyone figure out the parts that each character sung ? Taffyta is singing what would be Prussia's since their both the ambitious, egotistical defacto leader of their respective groups. Rancis as France since it fits his charming personality and Candle with Spain since they are both bubbly and upbeat characters. **

**MissL out for now!**


End file.
